


Red Sky By Night, Sailor's Delight

by FantasticYums



Series: Stormy Seas: The Tales of a Wayward Dragon and a Lofty Goddess [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Flying, Goddess, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pirates, Romance, Storm - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticYums/pseuds/FantasticYums
Summary: When a storm goddess is captured and set up in a carnival, a merchant sailor saves her. He must face his past and his true identity as consequence for his noble actions. But is he ready to accept who he really is?
Relationships: Dragon/Goddess
Series: Stormy Seas: The Tales of a Wayward Dragon and a Lofty Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Storm in a Bottle

"They've found it!" he exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me "They captured the source of all the sailors woes!" I stared up at my crew mate, confused "Are you saying you caught a siren, or a whale, or that pesky group of murderous pirates, or.." "No! They caught her! The goddess of storms! Hurry now, you must come see!" Hurriedly, I stood up and followed him off my rickety old ship and down to the docks. I looked around wondering where they may house such a large prisoner or which captain possesses such as capture. I only saw the usual lot of familiar ships and sailors. All of us were far more interested in the smaller pleasures of life such as world exploration and trade. Not kidnapping or mythology- especially not combined. He pulled my arm and steered me further away from the docks and into the city, where a large-scale circus seemed to have set up. "Oh, you cannot be serious Aaron, all these circuses are, are just hoaxes! People dressed up to look like fantasy creatures, or even just people who were born with weird traits and ridiculed!"I explained, rolling my eyes. He slowed and glanced back at me, determination filling his eyes, "You'll have to see for yourself then." We trekked on through various stands all advertising ridiculous things like "Find your soulmate", "Fortune Telling", and other quackery type medicines that smelled most definitely of piss and ink. Aaron slowed once again in front of a large big-top tent. "Now, Captain, I know what all this looks- and smells like" he added as he shot and ugly glance at the stand beside us "but I can swear upon my life that this girl is real." I nodded and bit my lip. In all my years of having Aaron as a crew member on my ship, he has always helped bring smiles and laughter to everyone on board, never has he seemed so serious- until this moment. Pulling back the large striped tarp, we walked inside. In the tent were several cages, all housing several exotic creatures, most of which I had already seen on my travels. "See, Aaron, we've encountered most of these on our travels. Nothing to worry about" I patted his shoulder. "These aren't it sir, that is." he pointed to the far back where a large glass box stretched way above the rest of the cages.

I blinked for a few moments until I realized there was a treacherous rainstorm occurring in it. Slowly, we made our way to the box and were blocked by all the people surrounding it, laughing. "Look at her, cowering! How hilarious! Stuck in a storm, no way of getting out!" a woman squealed with laughter. "Now, now it says here that she's creating the storm- she must be far too dumb to stop it!" another said, howling with laughter. I looked over at Aaron, to see him cringing and looking as though he was in pain, "Sir, I don't know your views on mythology, but I know this girl deserves to be treated better than this" I nodded and pressed forward through the crowd until I was shoved against the glass. It was then I finally saw her. She was a huddled mass in the corner, her hair wet and matted against her skin, but an overall faint golden glow surrounded her that seemed to be dimming. As I put my hand against the glass, I could feel the icy chill rush through my palm, as well as the crippling emotion she must be feeling. Her slightly lifted as she looked across the obnoxious crowd, until her eyes landed on me. Tears continued falling from her eyes like large raindrops. As the ache grew in my chest for her, a sudden electric shock coursed through my hand and branched outward throughout my body, the words "Please help me" echoing throughout my mind. I looked back at her, to see she had curled back up. "I will" I said aloud, "I will!" I yelled as I struck the glass with the intensity and quickness of lightning. The glass shattered and fell, as I covered my head and ran towards her. I hurriedly picked her up and ran. Thunder boomed and echoed overhead as we ran through the streets and back to the marina. Oddly, she seemed to be drying off and becoming warm in my arms, like sunshine heating the ground after rain. We finally raced up the dock and onto the ship. "Hurry Aaron! Get this ship sailing!" I ordered. "Aye aye, captain". I entered the Captain's Quarters and gently set her down on my bed. I fell back onto my desk chair, exhaling a great sigh of relief, and stared over at her, now gleaming more than ever. We sat in silence for a few moments, catching our breath before she piped in, "Now, I know you probably have a lot of questions." she stated sheepishly, "But let me first extend you several thanks. It's not everyday that I get captured, tortured, and used for people's amusement." Standing up, I looked down upon her and asked, "Who are you? What did you do to give me all that strength and.." I trailed off, as she grabbed my wrist and gently traced a small lightning shape on my wrist. She sighed, "I know you're not a believer, Joshua, but I am the goddess of weather. As for that," she pointed toward my wrist, "Well I needed your help and you were undeclared as an elemental dragon so.. you're a storm one now".


	2. Who You Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need a Spark of motivation

Snatching my wrist out of her hand, I glared down at her, "No one, and I mean NO ONE knows about that, and no one should. I gave up that life, so I have no need for lightning powers if I'm just a human ship captain." I replied angrily. "Well, if that's all your questions, I'll be off" she replied coolly, and began to stand up. "No that's not all my questions! Why are you leaving?? Gahh!" I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. That's a part of my life I thought I had left behind. I choose the human life, been traveling the world. But now I'm face to face with a goddess?" I sat down on the bed. She looked over at me and smiled a polite, gentle smile. We sat in silence for a few minutes. this time more tense and awkward. "Want to go flying?" she finally piped in. Startled, I looked back at her, "Flying? I just told you- I don't live that life anymore." "Then don't, I'll just kidnap you" she replied as she grabbed me and pulled me outside onto the deck. Before I knew it, she jumped overboard. I gasped as I raced over to find her racing upward on a large puffy cloud. Grabbing my wrist, she heaved me upward onto the cloud. We were racing through the sky as the sunshine created a bright spectrum of colours around us. She laid down and stretched out as the cloud started slowly drifting. I laid down gently next to her, staring up at the sunset. But before I realized, the cloud began to dissipate from under me and I began to rapidly fall. "Joshua, Joshua, let out your wings!" she yelled in a sing-songy voice. I fell for a few more moments, sighed, and transformed fully. It had been so long since I had, it felt like a big stretch after a nap. I dipped and sped upward and started feeling the tingle of electricity flow throughout my wings and arms. With one big flap, a large echo of thunder filled the sky surrounding me. From below I heard her cheering, so I dove and grabbed her. "Is this what you wanted?" I asked, soaring through the sky, holding her. She nuzzled close and wrapped her arms around my neck. "For you to be who you truly are, yes." She replied sweetly, as we soared onward.

Closing my eyes, we continued soaring. The feeling of the wind surrounding and racing past me and especially her warmth so close to me. It was so exhilarating. Why did I ever give up this life? The thoughts started spiraling through my mind, the anger, the pain, everything rushing over me. I opened my eyes and realized we were falling and I was once again human. "Wake up!" she was trying to create a dense cloud around us, hurriedly. Right before we crashed into the water, the cloud cushioned us and began to rise again. When we were safely floating again, she grabbed my hand softly, "What happened? You were doing so well, having so much fun.." she asked quietly. I looked down at my hand in hers, "I was having fun. And I stopped to think about why I had become a human. But.." I squeezed her hand tightly, "I remembered the pain. The constant attacks. I just couldn't handle it, so I.. yeah" She wrapped her arms around me, "It's a different world now. Dragons are accepted and safe. Plus I can protect you now" she replied. I pulled away, "You couldn't even protect yourself, how can I expect you to protect me?" I began to stand up. She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes, "I understand. I can take you back to your ship and leave you alone." The cloud began to slowly descend. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm just lost. And scared." I admitted aloud, "I don't know you, I don't know even who I am anymore". I stated as we landed back on the deck. "Look, just take some time to think. And if you need me, just press that symbol on your wrist. I'll be there no matter what, the moment you do." She hugged me and disappeared. I stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes then went to my room. Not saying a world to the curious men around me. I closed the door, locked it, and fell unto my bed. How had my life been completely transformed in the span of a few hours? I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But thoughts of her and flying and everything swirled through my head. Before I realized, I awoke to sunshine hitting my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. In Need of a Spark

Stepping out onto the deck, there was no sunshine to be found. Just dreary rain clouds drifting along, looking as though they might rain- but they don’t have the energy to. I sighed and leaned against a large wooden mast and stared off past the water. A few days prior, seeing this weather would’ve made me disgruntled and upset, but now I almost felt guilty. I knew the true reasons for the shift in weather. She must feel gloomy today after I snapped at her. I climbed onto the edge of the ship and stared down at the choppy waters below me. In one swift motion, I jumped off and transformed. My body shifted and stretched, my large leathery wings lifted me upward towards the clouds. Hoping she would be drifting along, I dove in and other of the crisp and damp clouds. After feeling a twinge in my wrist, I recalled the simple lighting mark she left as my way of reaching out to her. I pressed my wrist, waited for a moment for a sign of anything- to no avail. So, I stowed midair and tried to listen, tuning past the waves and wind, I could hear a faint whimper. Hurriedly, I chased it to find her. As I had guessed, she was sprawled across a cloud, sobbing. I landed gingerly next to her and transformed back into my human form. “So much for that tattoo catching your attention." I chuckled dryly, "Are you okay?” I rested my hand on her shoulder softly. She choked back a sob and wiped her eyes, “I just… sometimes have off days where I just feel so stuck," she said, puffy eyes staring up at me, "…I feel like all the other gods and goddesses have such cool jobs and friends and everything. But what do I do? Make it downpour and ruin everyone’s day.” The rain picked up again. I reached over and grabbed her hand and added, “You have me, we can always hangout. That’s what the symbol is for right? Or I can fly to you like I did?” “You were so angry at me after I didn't respond to you pressing the sigil!” The cloud under me began to dissipate, so I extended my wings and flew beside her, her side of the cloud still intact. “I was just a little shocked is all, I didn’t mean to sound angry… Look, would someone who is mad at you, fly around and try to find you?” she sniffled, “I guess not.” 

She grabbed me in a tight embrace, “Thank you for flying out here. I’m sorry I’ve kind of completely flipped your life around…” she said nervously. I laughed, “I think I needed a little spark” I created a little lightning bolt in my palm “in my life." She smiled at my magic trick and rested her head on my shoulder. "You still haven’t answered some of my questions by the way. Like how you ended up trapped or even what your name is.” added, breaking the silence. She lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled sadly, “Well, you actually just said my name and the other question has a really long story.” she said playing with a fluffy piece of cloud. I looked at her inquiringly, “Wait I did?” thinking it over it for a moment, I replied, “Spark, is that it?” Her eyes lit up at the sound of it and she smiled. “Yep that’s it! As for the long story… Well I believe you’ve noticed the amount of rainy days as of recent. I’ve been very lonely and sad for awhile now. I feel as though I have no friends with all the other gods and goddesses always being busy. So, I would just laid up here and cry. Until one day my cloud sunk fairly low and I heard someone calling. I looked down and found a beautiful new merchant ship with a just as beautiful man on board. He looked so kind and inviting. I landed on his ship and he and his crew weren’t what they had seemed. They captured me and tortured me because the rains I had caused…” she trailed off and started sobbing again. I gently wiped her tears away and held my hand against her soft face, “Hey, they’re never going to do that again. I promise to protect you from now until forever” she smiled and held my hand against her face. Standing up, I transformed back to full dragon, “Want to go flying?” I asked, reaching my hand down for her. “Okay, but only if you let me do something,” she said, climbing onto my back, “I am going to make a thought connection so that you can focus and not transform back, so we won't have a repeat of yesterday," she laughed, "It’ll also help me focus and make sure the sky stays clear. Are you ready?” I nodded and soon felt a wave of warmth wash over me. I felt her mind and soul rippling down and blanketing and mixing into mine. Nothing had ever felt so intimate and calm. With the wind rushing over us and our mind synced, I felt invincible. I loved the feeling of her arms wrapped tight around me as I soared and dipped and rushed through the sky. The thought “How are you doing” popped into my mind, I smiled and internally replied “Amazing, how are you? Oh wait, I already know- a little scared but just as amazed.” I could see her glowing smile behind my eyes.

"Where do you want to go?” her question hovering in my mind. Thinking it over, I remembered my favorite place from my childhood. An image of a large, rolling grassy hill spilled into my mind. Instantly, I knew where to go, and began speeding towards it. Before I realized it, we were descending upon the hill. I landed and crouched so Spark could climb down. Transforming back, I stretched and heaved a great sigh. “Close your eyes.” Spark suddenly chimed in. So I did as I was told. Hearing her humming a little tune behind me, I tried to peek, but she zapped me with a small bolt. “I said don’t look!” Spark said, whining. I laughed and turned back. Rocking on my heels and fiddling with my thumbs, I waited until she finally said “It’s ready! Turn around!” I obliged and was met with an entire picnic spread. The cliché checkered blanket with a basket full of food, and her beaming at her creation. “Do you like it? I saw some of your memories and how you always loved coming up here and I sensed that you were hungry and..” she could’ve rambled on forever if I hadn’t stopped her by embracing her in a large hug. Spark smiled and hugged me back. I wanted to stay in this hug forever, it felt like sunshine warming you from the inside out. Reluctantly, we pulled away to find her still smiling, but somehow even brighter. Dancing over, Spark sat down on the picnic cloth. I followed, laughing at her silly trot and sat down across from her. 

Everything looked absolutely perfect. Sandwiches with all my favorite ingredients and bottles filled with my favorite drinks. I looked back up at her and said, “Man, I don’t know how I feel about that mind connection thing, all this stuff is too perfect.” She laughed, “That’s the thing though, I didn’t tap into your brain to see what exactly you liked. I felt that you were hungry- but all this is just…” she blushed, continuing, “Its my favorite foods.” My heart fluttered seeing her blush like that, but I played it off by grabbing the sandwich closest to me and replying, “Well that just means that it is going to the best sandwiches in the world if we both love it!”. Laughing again, Spark grabbed a sandwich and held it up, “I’ll cheers to that!” We tapped our sandwiches like wine glasses and each took a bite. As a sailor, I’ve been able to travel the world and experience all sorts of cuisines, but in that moment- sitting across from her that was the best meal I had ever had. Once we had finished eating, we laid across the blanket and watched the sunset. We were close, but not quite touching. I could feel her warmth, almost like an aura surrounding her, barely touching my shoulder. It was peaceful, but I could still feel a nervous tension in the air. “Have you ever been in love?” she asked, piercing the silence. The word “Love” struck me. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I rolled onto my side to meet her gaze. I thought for a moment and replied, “Well I thought I was. But I was young and stupid. Merely trying to force myself into human life.” She closed her eyes and nodded, “So was I. I thought he was absolutely perfect. It didn’t help that he was the first human that didn’t purely want to use me for my powers. But he was… he had a fiery temper…” she said, closing her eyes tightly. I rubbed her shoulder, “Hey its okay. If you don’t mind my asking, why did you bring up that question anyway?” I asked. Spark looked back over at me and answered, “No reason. Just wondering I suppose. Its like asking one’s favorite color or…” she rambled on, her blush growing redder. I laughed and brushed my hand against her cheek, “Is it because you’re starting to develop feelings for me?”


	4. Never Leave Your Side

Spark blushed furiously and quickly stood up, “I did not say that!” she protested, pretending to brush off dirt. Laughing, I stood up as well and stretched. We stood in awkward silence for a moment before she asked, “Wait, what day is it?” I cocked an eyebrow at her and replied, “Um, I believe it is Friday…September 14th? Why?” Her eyes lit up excitedly, “We need to go right now!” Spark said, excitedly grabbing my hand. With her other hand, she waved the picnic setup away. I transformed, still reluctant. However, I trusted that she probably wouldn’t get this excited over something that, well, wasn’t exciting. She climbed on my back and projected the mental image of a place and said, “I’m sorry for the sudden notice, this event is just really important to me.” I quickly followed her mental directions and landed in a field outside of a large city. “Thank you so very much! You won’t be disappointed!” she said, climbing down. I smiled at her, “I’ll only be disappointed if you don’t answer my question.” I said, deviously. Spark once again dodged my question by grabbing my hand tightly and pulling me toward the town. I started to hear a variety of music and chatter of crowds of people. Scents of freshly baked good filled my nostrils, I could also smell meat cooking on open flame. I was so caught up in all my senses until she pulled me back to earth by squeezing my hand. Looking over, I found Spark smiling up at me, even more excited than when I told her the date. I hadn’t even realized this level of excitement was possible. We finally emerged out of the gate and into the whole city alive with people and stands and music and just everything. I had never seen this big of an event in my life. “Welcome to Arts dans le Coeur” she said, squeezing my hand. Flashing another smile at her, I winked and said, “You know we’re here right, you don’t have to hold my hand anymore.” She blushed and squeezed my hand, “Don’t get any wrong ideas, it’s just a big place and I don’t want to lose you is all!” she said feigning anger. I shrugged and we started our journey through the event. Spark would often get distracted by a stand and race towards it, dragging me along with her. But the way her face would light up every time something caught her interest would just make my heart melt. We continued walking around, still veering off towards her interests, until a specific stand finally caught mine. Spark was shocked when I was pulling her, but she happily joined me. We came upon the stand, it was very quaint and had tables laid out with various pieces of jewelry and artifacts from my home. I started feeling the nostalgia fill my chest. “Is this where you’re from?” she asked, pointing towards a map of my home country. I nodded and squeezed her hand. Looking around the tables, a small black necklace with multi-colored beads caught my eye. I held it up and looked at the dragon’s claw fixed to the end of it. Spark rested her head on my shoulder, “That’s really pretty, you should get it!” she said. I rolled it around in my hand and the thought of her wearing it appeared in my mind. Resting against her collar bone, the claw nestled between her…I shook the wandering thought from my head and handed the necklace to the lady behind the tables. Handing her the right amount of currency, I pocketed the small bag holding the necklace and we continued forth through the festival.

We continued walking through the festival for a long time until I noticed Spark slowing, and I glanced over to catch her yawning. Laughing, I questioned, “Sleepy?” She pouted and replied, “No...” Picking her up, I looked around and a small inn caught my eye. “Where are you taking me you heinous pirate?” I only looked down at her and replied, “One, you kept calling me a pirate despite knowing that I am in fact a world-class merchant sailor. Two, I am taking us to that inn over there. You’re tired, and I am too tired to fly us back anywhere else.” Strolling into the inn, I set her down and headed to the check-in desk. A cheery old woman greeted me with a smile and asked, “Good evening, would you like a room?” “Two rooms please, if convenient.” I replied. “Oh no sir. No can do, all rooms are taken except for one. But I do believe you and your lady friend will be cozy as can be together!” she stated with a wink. I tried to hide my blush at her comment and accepted, “That will be suitable, thank you.” Hurriedly, I grabbed the room key and walked back to Spark. I led us down the short hallway and to the room. “W-wait, just one room?” Spark piped in nervously as we approached the door. “It was all they had left. But don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the floor.” I replied, unlocking the door and walking in. It was definitely cozy, a small compact room with a small fireplace on one end and a cushy looking bed on the other. “Well it is far too small to transform into a dragon, so I’ll just curl up near the fireplace, you can take the bed.” I stated, wandering about the room. “No need. I never answered your question, did I?” Spark said quietly from the bed. I walked over to her, “What was that, my little rain cloud?, you need to speak up” I said, grabbing her chin lightly. She blushed and turned away. “I-I really like you… I’m just too scared…” Gently sitting down next to her, I grabbed her hand, “Scared of what? I’m never going to leave you.” I said with a small squeeze. “It’s not that, its that one day you will die because you’re not immortal like me!” Spark said as she stood up. “Spark, there has to be a way, do you think true love like this just happens every day? We will find a way to make it work I promise.” I stood up and embraced her in a tight hug. She buried her head in my chest. Looking up at me, I saw a mental light bulb glow behind her eyes, “Wait, there is one way I know, if I enchant a gift from you and keep it with me everyday then you’ll receive a portion of my powers! I suppose that would also include immortality.” she said, pacing and explaining with hand gestures. My hand immediately reached toward my pocket. Fishing out the small bag, I bowed down onto one knee in front of her, “Well, I was saving this, but I think now is the best time. Spark,” I handed her the necklace, “This is a piece from my home and I want you to have it as a promise. One that I will bring you there to see how beautiful it is, and to meet my family. And two, to know that I will never leave your side.” I stood up and placed the necklace around her neck. But before I could even finish closing the small clasp, she was tackling me with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As of right now, I'm not currently working on this story anymore but I may pick it back later on. I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
